Home for the Holidays
by cries havoc
Summary: Holiday-themed Mozie moments.
1. Thanksgiving

Author's Note: Short holiday treat for my lovely readers. I'll write some more after I finish some actual homework.

Thanksgiving at the Crabgrass house was an event. The house was decked with holiday cheer early, as Mrs. Crabgrass had a special affection for the Christmas season. Moze was always awed at how spacious the large house was even with two Christmas threes, several festive wreathes, dozens of feet of garland and popcorn strings and more.

The math lover stood in the Crabgrass kitchen, helplessly shifting from foot to foot as Suzie and her mother moved in sync around the room, each refusing Jennifer's offers of assistance.

"Really, I could—"

"No!" The Crabgrass women said in unison.

Suzie walked over to Jennifer, picking up the taller girl's hands, "Relax, Jennifer, we're good. Go watch some TV or something. My dad should be home soon, and he's a terror in the kitchen. Keep him company for us, okay?"

Moze nodded. "Okay." She walked into the perfectly decorated living room and sat on the expensive leather couch. Turning on the satellite TV, she flipped to the Food Network and started watching a Thanksgiving episode of _Challenge_. After about 20 minutes the door opened, revealing a tired-looking Mr. Crabgrass.

Mrs. Crabgrass poked her head out of the kitchen. "Long day at work, sweetie?"

"Yes," Mr. Crabgrass dropped his bag carefully, "very." He walked into the living room after kissing his wife quickly. "Oh, hello Jennifer. I completely forgot you were coming! Welcome to our home," shedding his coat and tie, Mr. Crabgrass pulled Jennifer up from the couch and into a hug.

Moze happily returned the hug, feeling incredibly at home with Suzie and her parents. This was the first Thanksgiving she'd spent away from home and there was no where else she'd rather be.

"Hey, Jennifer, could you help me with something?" Suzie called.

Moze excused herself as Mrs. Crabgrass came into the living room to talk to her husband. Entering the kitchen, Moze stopped as the smells of turkey, stuffing, apple pie and about seven other dishes hit her nose.

"Jennifer?" Suzie walked over and poked Jennifer in the nose.

Moze, who was standing with her eyes closed, felt them flutter open to see Suzie standing in front of her in the doorway to the kitchen. She was giggling. "What?"

Suzie pointed up. "My mother must have just put it up a few minutes ago."

Looking up, Moze saw a sprig of mistletoe. "Oh," she said, a warm feeling filling in the pit of her stomach. Over the past several weeks, Moze had been trying to figure out how to bring up her feelings for Suzie. Now she had the chance, maybe.

"Hey," Suzie put her hand on Jennifer's arm. When the taller girl looked at her, she leaned up quickly. Their lips met for a few breathless moments.

Mrs. Crabgrass stopped short, seeing her daughter kissing Moze. Smiling, she turned and walked back into the living room.


	2. New Years Eve

Author's Note: Here's the next holiday Mozie moment. Enjoy!

Moze jumped when her cell phone rang. It was a few days after New Year's and she was recovering from a bad cold.

"Hello?" Moze sniffed.

"Hey Jennifer, how are you feeling? Any better?" Suzie's voice came through the phone loud and clear.

"Sort of. Definitely better than yesterday," Moze said.

"Great! I was hoping we could hang out tonight. I have a surprise for you."

Moze took a minute to cough before replying. "Sounds good to me. As long as you're not worried about me getting you sick."

On her end, Suzie cringed at the sound of Jennifer hacking. "No worries, babe. It'll be worth it."

Moze picture Suzie winking at her and blushed. "Okay. My house or yours?"

Suzie bit her tongue. "Yours. You should stay in bed as much as possible." Suzie flopped back on her bed, relishing the images conjured by their conversation, even if it was just a dream.

"Why don't you come for dinner and we'll hang out after?" Moze asked, coughing again.

"Can I stay over?"

"I'll check with my mom, but probably."

"Okay¸ great. Call me back later. Feel better, Jennifer."

"Thanks, Suz, see you later."

The girls both hung up their phones. Moze stared at hers for a moment, before stifling another cough and reaching for a glass of water next to her bed. She wondered what Suzie was up to.

A few hours later, after a typical Mosley dinner full of sibling fighting, Moze and Suzie escaped up to Moze's room. It was a bit messier than usual, since Moze hadn't really been focused on anything but being sick the past week or so.

"Okay, so it's almost seven. It's movie marathon time," Suzie said, pulling some of Jennifer's favorite movies from her bag.

"Sweet! Good thinking Suzie. I haven't been able to do much of anything, but sitting watching movies I can totally handle." Moze curled up on her bed happily.

Suzie popped in the first movie, _The Godfather Part II_, and sat down next to Jennifer. The hours passed quickly for the two, who shared a love of classic movies. Their current movie, _Casablanca_, was about halfway through when Suzie paused it.

"Hey, that's a good scene!" Moze protested.

"Yes, but it's almost midnight," Suzie scooted off the bed and switched tapes, glad both their families still had VCRs.

"So?"

"So, we're going to redo New Year's since you missed my party." Suzie sat back down and motioned for Jennifer to join her at the edge of the bed.

Moze moved forward and settled next to her friend, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Suzie cued up the tape, showing the last ten minutes of one of the New Year's Eve shows. "I mean, we're going to celebrate tonight."

"That's really thoughtful, Suzie. Thank you," Moze pulled the shorter brunette into a one-armed hug which she gladly returned.

Suzie took Jennifer's hand and linked their fingers together. A few minutes later, Suzie fidgeted as the countdown began.

Moze looked over, feeling Suzie tense up. "You okay?" She asked, turning away to cough.

"Yeah, just not so sure this was a good idea," Suzie replied, her voice distant.

Before anything else could be said, as the countdown ended, Suzie turned to Jennifer and pulled her into a quick kiss.

Moze pulled back, startled. "Suzie, what?"

Suzie stood. "I wanted to do that at midnight on New Year's Eve with everyone watching. I wanted the world to know that I love you, but you were sick."

"You love me?" Moze stood as well, stunned.

"Yeah," Suzie blushed.

"But, why me?"

"Because you're amazing, duh," Suzie said, laughing.

Now Moze blushed. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you don't hate me."

Moze moved forward, pulling Suzie into a tight hug. "Of course not. Never."

Suzie enjoyed the contact while it lasted.

"What now, though? I mean, I've never thought about—"

"I know. Just, I don't know, give it a chance?" Suzie asked, hesitantly taking Jennifer's hand again.

Moze thought about this for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I can try. I can promise we'll always be friends, but other than that I really don't know."

Suzie smiled, "That's a good start."


End file.
